Spy Buddies
Spy Buddies is the seventh episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and sixty-second episode of the series. In this episode, Mr. Krabs hires SpongeBob and Patrick to spy on Plankton. Plot The episode begins with a shadowy figure that looks like Plankton opening a safe that has the Krabby Patty formula in it. SpongeBob turns the light switch on, and then it reveals it was just Mr. Krabs checking to make sure that the secret recipe is still safe and that Plankton didn't try to steal it yet. He hasn't tried to steal it in a month, so he must be planning something big. Squidward had just entered the office said, "Hello", and when Mr. Krabs said one of his employees will have extra work, Squidward said "Good Bye", and left, leaving SpongeBob to do the work as being a spy to follow Plankton to see what he's up to (in this scene, SpongeBob makes a parody of the gun barrel sequence, from Patrick's straw). Then Patrick hollered that he also wanted to become a spy. Mr. Krabs gave them a Patty that will tell them that their assignment is to follow Plankton to see what his plans are. If they fail to get gadgets, and don't accept the task, they will be fired. SpongeBob and Patrick go to Sandy's tree dome to ask her about spying, and Sandy shows them spy equipment. SpongeBob was excited to use the equipment, but Sandy refused to let them use any of them, as she felt they would just mess it up and then Patrick uses the knockout gun to knock Sandy out and they stole the equipment. One of the gadgets that they steel is the Laser pants. Patrick replaces his normal pants with these. Patrick wires the pants to his butt, so that it will fire lasers whenever he farts. They started following Plankton, and it's revealed that Plankton buys baby clothes and has to buy stamps for mail. They tell Mr. Krabs everything but later that night, SpongeBob and Patrick are on the rooftop of the Chum Bucket trying to get inside. Patrick lets out a large fart causing the laser pants to make a hole for them. Plankton thought that they came in late at night to eat his food while Mr. Krabs was absent. Patrick tells SpongeBob that he REALLY has to go to the bathroom and he can't hold it in. Patrick also says that his laser pants aren't working right. Without his control, Patrick farts causing the table behind him to disintegrate. As he keeps on trying to hold it in, Patrick's butt begins to shake because of the gas inside him. Plankton tries to offer a bran-muffin and a prune to Patrick, not realizing that he has to use the toilet. Patrick tells Spongebob that he has to go NOW. Because of the pressure, his gas bubble finally bursts and he lets out a barrage of farts. As Spongebob and Plankton scream because of the smell, the lasers shoot out of the laser pants making holes in the walls thus destroying the Chum Bucket. Angry, Plankton sends a giant blimp to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs thought that night had come early, but Squidward points to Plankton's blimp. When Mr. Krabs tells everyone to get into their positions, Squidward runs into the men's bathroom. Plankton pushes a button that starts playing annoying music that makes the customers leave. Mr. Krabs says that if he wants his customers, he can have them. He sucked them into a giant cannon, and shot at the blimp using the customers and, unfortunately, Squidward. Unluckily, the attempt failed, as the customers always bounced off the blimp. SpongeBob tells Patrick that it's all up to them to save the Krusty Krab, but Patrick jumps off the blimp and accidental lands in the cannon, which fires him right at the blimp, causing it to pop. The restaurant blows up as well. Plankton, now having the secret formula in hand, laughs and states "I WIN! I ALWAYS WIN!", but SpongeBob reminds him that he always loses. Plankton corrects SpongeBob that he always wins and reveals that it was Mr. Krabs in disguise. The other Mr. Krabs was actually a robot controlled by Plankton. Mr. Krabs and Plankton did a bet that if Mr. Krabs disguised himself as Plankton so he can steal the Krabby Patty formula better than him and if the Chum Bucket gets destroyed, Plankton would pay him a dollar. After Plankton gives money as part of the bet, Patrick yells at them to stop and rips his skin off showing that he is Squidward. SpongeBob asks that "if he's Squidward, then who is the other guy?" Just as SpongeBob tries to pull off the other guy's mask, Squidward was trying to tell Spongebob that he wasn't wearing a disguise and that he was the real Squidward. He takes his ripped face back, they then continue to take off disguises, and Sandy shows up and says that it's the wrong disguise, then SpongeBob appears. SpongeBob takes off his disguise and Patrick appears. Then both of them return to their real selves, then SpongeBob tells Mr. Krabs that he is confused that there are two Patricks, and they both started laughing. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton Locations *The Krusty Krab *Chum Bucket *Guppies 'R' Us Notes *The episode title was going to be called SpyBob but later it was changed to Spy Buddies. *Dish Network and Time Warner Cable still refer to this episode as SpyBob. *The password to the Krusty Krab was: 2684 *The combination to the safe was: 30-5-20-0 *In the beginning of the episode, it appears that Plankton knows the code to the Krusty Krab and the vault combination, but then it turns out to be Mr. Krabs. However, In the end of the episode, Plankton turns out to be Mr. Krabs in disguise and Mr. Krabs's revealed to be robot Krabs being controlled by Plankton. This means that Plankton actually does know the code and vault combination, it seems that he only knows them in this episode. *The Secret Formula: (x-2)+1=Krabby Patty as seen on the page of the secret formula after "Plankton" says "I always win." *The reason Patrick rejects Plankton's food (bran muffin, prune danish) was because they are laxatives and Patrick had to use the bathroom. *'Running Gag': SpongeBob and Patrick screaming about their spy identities. *You can see SpongeBob and Patrick's spy boatmobile that is a parody of Batman's Batmobile in this episode. *The song used for the title card is used for Action League NOW! for the credits. *Music from Karate Island, Wigstruck, New Leaf, The Thing and Friend or Foe can be heard at the end. *On Mr. Krabs' calendar, it starts with Monday and ends with Sunday. *List of Spy Gadgets: **High-Power Magnifying Glass **Jet Packs **Bermuda Shorts (resembles Patrick's shorts) **Microscopic cameras **The Knock-Out Ray (Sandy's favorite) *The Nickelodeon schedule calls this episode SpyBob. *The two background music shots were heard in the credits Roll in Action League Now! *SpongeBob said Plankton bought some baby clothes but he walked out of the store with nothing. *Throughout this episode, the Krusty Krab sign has black writing and was a bit darker. *The scene when SpongeBob and Patrick were ordering at the Chum Bucket was VERY similar in a few scripts in the comic "Dinner at Sandy's". *This is the third time Robot Krabs appears. The first was Imitation Krabs the second appearance was New Leaf, however Robot Krabs gets destroyed in the episode, Imitation Krabs. *Before the plot of this episode was revealed, people believed that SpongeBob would finally get his license. *Also, when Squidward says that it isn't Mr. Krabs' eyes going, but that it is "that time of the month," it's a reference to a woman's menstrual cycle. *The scene where both SpongeBob and Patrick panicked after the radio message is set to be blown up in 30 seconds is similar to the Mission Impossible movie. *When Plankton (Mr. Krabs in disguise) is in the blimp and plays that song, Plankton (Mr. Krabs), is actually driving his own customers out of his restaurant. *One of the scenes from this episode is where when SpongeBob and Patrick are walking behind Plankton, Plankton yells at them in high-pitched gibberish and the two have no idea what he's saying, but in earlier episodes, SpongeBob and Patrick can understand what Plankton says to them. *Unless the laser pants were wired to Patrick's behind, there's no way they'd make him have to go to the bathroom, and there's no way his flatulence would have caused them to fire. *Mr. Krabs and Plankton can both mimic each other's voices. *After Plankton (Mr. Krabs) lifts up the blimp, the foundation of the Chum Bucket is much bigger than normal. That also reveals that there is another floor of the Chum Bucket. *This episode presumably takes place after "Karate Star" due to Patrick having a clone, just like at the end of "Karate Star." *In Poland, this episode is called "Sponge Bond". Cultural References *Guppies R Us was the parody of Babies "R" Us . *When SpongeBob's seen walking inside the dot (when Patrick was looking through the straw), this is a parody of James Bond. SpongeBob walks into the dot onscreen and spins around with his spatula in hand. In James Bond, Bond walks into the dot (which is a gun-barrel pointed at him), spins around and shoots the screen. *The Krabby Patty with the taped message on it, and self-destructing, was a parody of the TV series Mission Impossible. *Spy Buddies was loosely based on the 1983 comedy film Trading Places. Errors *If you play it frame by frame you can see in the cloud that the Krusty Krab isn't destroyed. *If you look closely, when Patrick blows up, when he speaks his feet are skeletal, but when pulls his pants up they were normal. *After Patrick cuts off a rectangular hole on Chum Bucket's roof, the excess roof was missing on the bird's eye view when SpongeBob enters. *This is a common misconception that guppies are baby fish, but in reality they're just one of the many species of fish. *The crash of the excess roof wasn't heard. *When Mr. Krabs opens the safe, it was night. When Patrick screams "I WANNA BE A SPY TOO!!", it was day.﻿ *In this episode, Mr. Krabs claims that Plankton's been trying to steal the formula for 20 years; however, in "Plankton's Army", he claimed that Plankton's been trying to steal it for 25 years. It's possible this episode took place before "Plankton's Army", which aired three years earlier. *After Patrick destroyed the Chum Bucket with lasers, it was night, when they lie on the ground after that, it was daytime. *The Guppies 'R' Us store's name was a error because guppies are a type of fish not a baby fish. Transcript *shadow that looks like Plankton walks up to the Krusty Krab and gets inside using the code. He goes back into Mr. Krabs' office and opens up the safe and gets out the formula. SpongeBob turns on the lights to reveal the shadow is Mr. Krabs *'SpongeBob:' What are you doing, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' Just making sure the Krabby Patty formula is safe. points to a calendar Plankton hasn't tried stealing the formula in over a month. He must be planning something big. *'Squidward:' in Hello. *'Mr. Krabs:' One of you will have to volunteer for some extra work. *'Squidward:' out Good bye. *'Mr. Krabs:' I was just gonna ask if someone can spy on Plankton. *'SpongeBob:' Spy?! Whoo-ooh-ooh! like James Bond *'Patrick:' Hey, SpongeBob, I can see you through this straw. *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, I'm going to be a spy. *'Patrick:' You're a spy?! to outside of the Krusty Krab as it rocks back and forth I wanna be a spy, too!!! *'Mr. Krabs:' inside Shh! Okay, okay! You can be a spy. Just be quiet. *'SpongeBob & Patrick:' Yay, we're spy buddies! Krabs stammers. SpongeBob & Patrick whisper Spy buddies. *'Mr. Krabs:' Your instructions are on this krabby patty. But remember, the fate of the Krusty Krab rests in your hands, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' In my hands. looks at his hands Ooh! *'Patrick:' grabs SpongeBob's hand and looks at it Ooh. to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob pushes the button on the patty *'Mr. Krabs:' Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to discover what Plankton's up to. Don't let him out of your sight. You'll need to rustle up some spy gadgets. If you don't accept it, you're fired! This patty will self-destruct in 10 seconds. scream and run around while the patty is beeping *'SpongeBob:' Get rid of it! Get rid of it, Patrick! puts the patty in his pants. They both cover their ears. The patty explodes and leaves the bottom half of Patrick's body without any skin *'Patrick:' That's going to leave a mark. pulls up his pants. Cuts to Sandy's treedome *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Sandy. *'Sandy:' Hey, SpongeBob, Patrick. What ya'll doing? *'SpongeBob:' Do you know anything about spying, Sandy? *'Sandy:' Well, I know you need a lot of crazy gadgets like jet-packs, laser-equipped Bermuda shorts with walkie-talkies. *'Man on Walkie Talkie:' 10-4, good buddy. static *'Sandy:' Cameras that fit up your nose, high-powered magnifying glass, emergency bikes, and my favorite, the knockout ray. SpongeBob and Patrick with it causes them to knockout. Then blasts them again making them wake up *'SpongeBob:' Wow, Sandy, with these gadgets, Patrick and I will be great spies. *'Sandy:' laughs I wouldn't trust you two with any of this stuff. *'SpongeBob:' What do we do now, Patrick? picks up the knockout ray and knocks Sandy out. Both laugh. Cut to the city where SpongeBob and Patrick are spying from the side of a building *'Patrick:' What's he doing now? *'SpongeBob:' Nothing yet. Wait! Wait! He's... walks into "Guppies R Us" ...buying baby clothes? We gotta get closer. *'Plankton:' Excuse me? up a small pink outfit Do you have anything in a size negative five? *'Employee:' laughs Sorry, bud, that's as small as they come. takes the outfit. Plankton sighs and walks away. SpongeBob enlarges himself in the clothes on the wall *'SpongeBob:' Wow, Plankton has to buy baby clothes? enlarges himself in the outfit next to SpongeBob *'Patrick:' How embarrassing. walks out of "Guppies R Us". SpongeBob walks out a couple seconds later *'SpongeBob:' SpongeBob to Krabs. Come in Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Krabs here. Go ahead. *'SpongeBob:' Plankton just bought some baby clothes. *'Mr. Krabs:' Baby clothes? Hmm... 'baby clothes' on the chalkboard What's he doing now? *'SpongeBob:' Hold on. through store window He's buying... *'Mr. Krabs:' Yeah? Yeah? *'SpongeBob:' A... stamp. *'Mr. Krabs:' A stamp. 'stamp' on the chalkboard This is the most elaborate scheme ever. Keep on him, SpongeBob. to later where SpongeBob and Patrick are tip-toeing behind Plankton *'SpongeBob:' We're right behind him and he has no idea. Plankton's POV, the tip-toes are thunderous steps. He turns around *'Plankton:' Would you stop making all that racket? SpongeBob and Patrick's POV, Plankton is squeaking as he talks so they can't understand him *'Patrick:' What's he doing now? *'SpongeBob:' I can't tell. walk again but SpongeBob is shining a light on Plankton from the magnifying glass *'Plankton:' Whew! Gosh, it's hot. on fire AAAAAAAAH! *'SpongeBob:' He's getting away! Quick, Patrick, use the jet-packs! *'Patrick:' Can do! a button and Patrick grabs SpongeBob as they fly toward Plankton. Plankton jumps into a soda drink and puts himself out *'Plankton:' Whew. Huh? and Patrick are fly over Plankton, setting him and the cup on fire, while they fly through buildings. The jet-pack detaches itself from Patrick and they both skid on the sidewalk. When they stand up, their faces and bodies are deformed *'SpongeBob:' Boy, it was lucky the sidewalk broke out fall. But we've lost Plankton! *'Patrick:' To the spy mobile! hop into the car *'SpongeBob:' Hmmm... mines, oil slick, smoke screen, shield... *'Patrick:' Self destruct!! button and the car explodes. Both laugh. Patrick's pants phone is ringing There's a call coming through on my Pants-A-Phone. *'Mr. Krabs:' Krabs to Agent SpongeBob. Come in SpongeBob. *'Patrick:' It's for you. *'SpongeBob:' Agent SpongeBob here. *'Mr. Krabs:' You found out what Plankton's up to? *'SpongeBob:' I'm afraid we've lost him, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Well, find him, lad. I'm not paying you to goof off with Patrick. *'SpongeBob:' You're not paying me at all, Mr. Krabs. *'Mr. Krabs:' Exactly. So get to work. up *'Recording:' If you'd like to make a call, please deposit 25 cents. gets out a quarter. Cut to the Chum Bucket at night. SpongeBob and Patrick are on the roof *'SpongeBob:' Ok, Patrick, we're in position. Now how do we get inside? *'Patrick:' I think the front door's open. *'SpongeBob:' Spies don't use the front door, Patrick. We've got to figure out a complicated way to get inside. *'Patrick:' This looks like a job for Patrick Star Laser Pants! a laser out of his behind and cuts out a square on the roof *'SpongeBob:' Good work, Patrick! Now it's my turn. down inside, with the rope tied around him. He lowers himself but hits the floor I thought you were holding the rope -- lands on top of him *'Patrick:' I am. You need to be quiet. We're on a secret mission. *'Plankton:' on the lights Secret mission, eh? both scream and hold each other Don't you think I know what you're up to? You want to eat at the Chum Bucket without your boss knowing. Karen, we've got a customer! and Patrick are now seated at a table I'll let you two look over the menu. off the table and walks off *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, I've got to go. *'SpongeBob:' Can't you go later? *'Patrick:' groans My laser pants aren't working right. a laser at the salt shaker on the other table. It vanishes. Patrick sighs *'Plankton:' Could I interest you in a raspberry iced tea? *'Patrick:' No, thank you. *'Plankton:' Or perhaps a bran muffin? *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, I have to go now! *'Plankton:' Prune Danish? Patrick's behind wiggle What the...? out to the Chum Bucket building where Patrick's laser pants makes holes everywhere as they all scream and destroys the Chum Bucket. Later, the floor opens up and a blimp emerges with Plankton controlling it from the inside Destroy my lab, will ya, Krabs? Well, if it's war you want, it's war you'll get! his blimp over to the Krusty Krab. The inside of the Krusty Krab gets darker *'Mr. Krabs:' I think I put up with my cataract surgery too long. *'Squidward:' No, Mr. Krabs, it's that time of the month. *'Mr. Krabs:' the blimp Merciful Neptune! light flashes Man your battle stations! *'Squidward:' I'm on it! into the bathroom and flushes a toilet *'Mr. Krabs:' himself in the crow's nest Bring it on, Plankton. *'Plankton:' Oh, I will. We'll see if you have any customers left after I pump up the volume. music starts playing. All the customers cover their ears *'Nat:' Oh, brother, I hated the real version of this song. Krusty Krab customers start to leave *'Mr. Krabs:' He's driving me customers away! All right, Plankton, you want my customers so badly? presses a button, a vacuum comes out and sucks up all the customers You can have 'em! launches the customers through a cannon aimed at the blimp *'Plankton:' customers hit the blimp Do your worst, Krabs! *'Squidward:' the blimp I hate my job. slides down *'SpongeBob:' from the top of the blimp It's up to you and me, buddy! *'Patrick:' Abandon ship! screams and jumps off the blimp. He lands in the cannon and is blasted back toward the blimp *'Plankton:' Point-headed projectile on the port side! makes a hole in the blimp, causing it to fly around *'Mr. Krabs:' Ha ha ha! Huh? as the blimp, now on fire, is falling down to the Krusty Krab No! blimp destroys the Krusty Krab *'Plankton:' on the Krusty Krab sign with a piece of paper in his hand I win! I always win! laugh *'SpongeBob:' Not to rain on your parade or anything, but you always lose. *'Plankton:' No, SpongeBob, I always... grabs his head and rips it off, turning into Mr. Krabs *'Mr. Krabs:' ...win! *'SpongeBob:' gasps Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' off the sign That's right! rips the body of Plankton's disguise off I stole me own formula! *'SpongeBob:' But if you're Mr. Krabs, then who's... other Mr. Krabs rips off his suit to show the Robot Krabs from "Imitation Krabs" Mr. Krabs is a robot! Krabs opens its head up to reveal Plankton *'Plankton:' No, you idiot. *'SpongeBob:' Plankton?! What the barnacles is going on here? *'Mr. Krabs:' You see, we had a bet. Plankton's been trying for 20 years to steal me formula, and he's never done it! *'Plankton:' I almost had it 37 times, and you know it! *'Mr. Krabs:' his claw at Plankton Tell it to the claw, sister. Last time he failed, we made a bet. to Mr. Krabs laughing while Plankton is crying on the ground You can't beat me, Plankton. I always win! *'Plankton:' stops crying You've got the easy part. I'd like to see you do my job. *'Mr. Krabs:' picks Plankton up Oh, yeah right. If I was you, I could steal me formula on me first try. *'Plankton:' Ha! The usual wager? *'Mr. Krabs:' You're on. ends So, through a series of events far too elaborate to go into right now, we flawlessly assumed each other's lives; and I beat Plankton at his own game. at the destroyed Chum Bucket And destroyed his place of business! laughs Now pay up. *'Plankton:' Here you go, Eugene. out a dollar One a dollar. *'Patrick:' Not so fast! his bodysuit off to reveal Squidward *'SpongeBob:' Squidward? Then who are you? *'Squidward:' I'm not... tears off his face, revealing facial muscles ...wearing a disguise. puts his face back on and walks away *'SpongeBob:' Hmmm, if he's Squidward, then you must be... Squidward rips off his suit to reveal Sandy ...Sandy? *'Sandy:' Whoops, wrong outfit. off bodysuit to reveal another SpongeBob in drag *'SpongeBob:' gasps You're me! Then I must be... off his suit to reveal Patrick *'Patrick:' Patrick! *'SpongeBob:' Nah, I'm just kidding. off the SpongeBob suit and reveals another Patrick *'Patrick:' I really am Patrick. Other Patrick rips off his bodysuit to reveal SpongeBob again *'SpongeBob:' Good one, Patrick! laugh There's just one thing I don't understand. *'Mr. Krabs:' What's that, laddie? *'SpongeBob:' That. to two Patrick's laughing beside each other. Goes to black, ending the episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:2007 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki